What a Web We Weave
by abcd16
Summary: Another take on the plot between Juliet and Mr. Carpenter.


**A/N:** I don't know if I was alone in this, but I loved the way they started out the "mystery" plot between Juliet and Mr. C. I loved that there were constant turns making me think of all the possible scenarios of what was really going on, or what other directions they could have gone instead. This was one direction I thought of. For dialogue, as you can see, I just did more of a script format (which is what I tend to do) and I'll admit I just got lazy and wanted to get everything in my head on the computer quickly, so I only used initials to say who was speaking. I might change this, but if you guys are okay with this I might not. And "Ca" is Catherine and "C" is Mr. C. Apparently it was in the credits or something that his first name is Adam, and I might use that at some point. I'll let you guys know what I ultimately decide to do in terms of what I call these characters. I'm actually not that happy with this first chapter and I might go back and make changes, but this is the general idea. It still needs fine-tuning. I just wanted to get it out there.

* * *

><p><span>"What a Web We Weave"<span>

Chapter 1

Juliet is cleaning up the hotel room, as she hears a knock on the door. She quickly, but cautiously, moves to answer the door. Once she opens it, a grin spreads across her face, as she pulls her guest in the room and shuts the door behind him. After all of the locks are in place, he grabs her face and kisses her, as they make their way to the bed, speaking between kisses and flying articles of clothing.

J: You're sure Tessa didn't see you come back, right?

C: I waited ten minutes, which was far too long.

J: I know, but we need to be careful. The less she knows, the better. But now that she has her money, hopefully we can be free of her.

She can barely get the last sentence out before they fall back on the bed, and finally do what they had been dying to do the whole day. About half an hour later, they lay cuddled together between the sheets, Juliet resting her head on his chest.

J: (giggling) Good thing you're not my teacher anymore, huh?

He laughs at her comment and glances down at her, as his fingers run through her hair.

C: It's definitely not the worst thing that's happened.

J: I'm just glad we can put this whole ruse behind us now and focus on being together.

C: Me too. But like you said before, we do still need to be careful. Just because the plan worked and it's over, doesn't mean we're done with all the hiding and secrets. People still can't know about us. Now for even more reasons.

J: I know, but at least we won't be under so much pressure. All the legal stuff is done, finally. If something went wrong there, we would've been screwed.

C: Pretty much. But luckily that didn't happen. And even though we might not exactly be able to walk hand-in-hand through Central Park, we can still have plenty of...fun.

Mischievous grins appear on both of their faces, and Juliet leans up closer to his face.

J: And you know how much fun I like to have…

She happily nods, urging him to agree, and he follows her movement. Juliet kisses him, and this leads to another hour or so of "fun." After that, they realize it is time to say goodbye and they go their separate ways, making sure to leave the room ten minutes apart from each other.

Though she has to deal with some rain and heavy traffic, Juliet makes it home in a short time. She walks into the house to see her father and stepmother watching television in the living room. Upon seeing them, her prior happiness disappears, without a trace. Guilt washes over her as she sees them snuggled together on the couch, the apparent grief written all over her father's face. Suddenly, she feels terrible for what this "plan" has done. Sure, she is three million bucks richer, but at what cost? A few months ago, when the plan was set in motion, she wouldn't have cared, but now things are different. Now, she has grown to care about her stepmother, and has regained some sort of relationship with her father, even though it has been based on her falsified pain. She hates that she has doomed this progress right from the start. She does not want to face her problem, so she attempts to silently creep into her bedroom, but fails to reach her destination unnoticed. It takes only a few steps for her father to notice her presence.

A: Juliet, how was the movies?

Deciding not to pretend she didn't hear him, she is forced to make her way into the room, to come face to face with her guilt. She tries not to make too much eye contact.

J: It was fine.

A: Just "fine?"

J: Well, it was just an indie-flick, dad. I wasn't expecting much.

A: Oh, but did you have a good time?

J: Yeah, I guess.

A: Good. I wanted to talk to you about something though. Have a seat.

Although she wants nothing more than to sneak away from her father's glare, she complies and sits on a chair, eyes fixed on the floor.

A: I was talking to a friend of mine, and he mentioned this wonderful doctor his wife has been going to, a therapist. I was thinking, maybe, that you might want to consider going for a visit yourself.

J: What, do you think I've gone mental or something?

That came out a bit harsher than she wanted it to. The last thing she wanted was to set off any red flags, but _therapy_? She did not want to go to some quack to get her head shrunk, especially when she knows she really doesn't need it.

A: No, sweetheart, it's not that at all. It's just that you've been through a terrible ordeal, traumatizing in fact, and I just don't want you to keep this bottled up.

J: Well, I'm not. I'm fine, dad. I swear.

A: And that's what worries me. No one in your situation would be fine. You're lying to me, Juliet. I don't know whether it's because you don't want me to worry, or you just don't want to face what's happened, but I know you're lying, even if you don't realize it yourself.

Oh, but she realizes. She knows better than he can even imagine. This conversation is making her want to run out of the room, and even out of the building and never come back, but she knows that is not an option.

A: I realize it would be uncomfortable for you to talk to me about what happened, and it might be a bit too personal to talk to Siobhan about it, so I think this is the best option.

B: But you are welcome to talk to me if you want to.

J: No offense, but I'm not so sure that's a good idea.

B: I understand...Look, your father and I are only trying to help you, Juliet.

J: I don't want that kind of help. I don't need that kind of help.

A: I really think you do. I should have brought this up when we first found out about this, but regrettably I focused more on all of the legal proceedings. I should've focused on what you must be feeling.

J: Look, Daddy, if I haven't needed a shrink before, I don't need one now. I don't need to go spill my guts to some stranger, that's just not how I deal with things. If it was, I would've started going to therapy right after mom showed up drunk to my third grade talent show. Seriously, it's better this way. Can we just drop this? Please?

A: It would be against my better judgment.

Juliet felt like she was being forced to confess. Their concern and kindness drowned her in guilt. At this point, she had enough.

J: Just go against it, please. Save me the embarrassment of having to come clean to someone else about what happened to me.

To make her claims more convincing, she makes a bit of a scene. She rushes to her room, on the verge of tears, and shuts her door. She paces for a few minutes straight, unsure of what to do. Why is this so hard? Why is she so anxious about this now? Throughout the whole plan, she was cool as a cucumber, but now that all is said and done, she cannot seem to have a moment's peace in her own home or her own mind. She knows deep down that it is the guilt, but she refuses to consciously accept that what she did was wrong. Her conflict continues throughout the rest of the evening, uninterrupted, as neither her father nor Siobhan come to her room to talk to her, deciding to give her the space she wants. Down the hall, as the elder Martins are in bed, about to go to sleep, they discuss the situation once again.

A: I just wish she weren't so closed off. It's always been what's worried me most about her. When she keeps everything inside, is when she acts out the most...I just can't stand this. She was starting to get better. Her grades were going up, she was staying out of trouble and then this...this pervert comes along, and...and violates her like this.

B: I still can't believe it. To have a _teacher_, of all people, cross so many lines is so...damaging. To think, that someone you looked up to, could hurt you like that...I can't imagine how she really feels.

A: I really think it could help if she would just _talk_ about it. She's always been so afraid to let anyone in, and now I'm sure that fear has only doubled, if not tripled, in magnitude. I don't know how she'll be able to trust anyone again...If I ever got my hands on that poor excuse of a man-

B: I did.

She smiles slightly, as does Andrew, as he turns to her, recalling that moment.

B: It felt good. I wanted to kill that psychopath the second Juliet told me what he did.

A: You know, I've never thanked you for looking after Juliet the way you have been. I've seen how protective of her you've become and I couldn't be more grateful. You've been more of a mother to her than her actual mother. She needs that right now.

B: It's my pleasure. Believe it or not, I see a bit of myself in Juliet. I guess that's why we butted heads at first. But I've grown to really care about her...almost like she is my daughter.

A: I couldn't ask for a better mother-figure for Juliet.

Their lips gently meet for a moment, but Bridget pulls away to comment on that statement.

B: (smirking) Don't tell Catherine.

A: Oh, I'd love to tell Catherine that actually.

B: Come on, you have to be civil for Juliet.

A: Believe me, I think Juliet would be much better off right now without her.

B: Well, then it's too bad she's determined to stay in New York as long as possible.

A: I don't know what her game is. Maybe, in her twisted mind, she thinks she actually _is_ helping Juliet, but she's only making things worse, and unfortunately I don't know when she plans on leaving. But, I do know she's up to something.

Throughout the night, Juliet tosses and turns, unable to sleep. She has her cell phone in her hand for hours, debating whether or not to dial the number. Finally, once two o'clock hits, she cannot help herself. She locks herself in her bathroom and turns on the shower, to drown out any voices. Luckily, the call does not go straight to voicemail, however she is worried there will be no answer after several rings. Fortunately, after the fifth ring, she hears a voice on the other end.

Ca: For god's sake Juliet, it's two in the morning. What is it?

J: I don't know if I can do this anymore.

Ca: Do what?

J: I don't know if I can keep lying to them.

Ca: (angrily) What the hell are you talking about?

J: Mom, I'm sorry, but they're breathing down my neck and I don't know how much more I can take.

Ca: What do you mean? Do they suspect something?

J: No, it's the exact opposite. They believe all of it, and all they want to do is help me. I feel terrible for taking advantage of them like this.

Ca: No, no, no. Do you know what you felt terrible about? Losing your trust fund. That pain I can understand, _this_ is just ridiculous.

J: No, it's not. It's called a guilty conscience.

Ca: Trust me, honey, with time that'll pass.

J: But, they're really being incredible about this, and I just feel like such a bitch screwing with them about something so serious.

Ca: Look, I know deep down you're still angry with your father and Siobhan for breaking up our family. Use that. Remember how it felt when you found out he was leaving us for her.

J: I really am over that, mom. It won't help.

Ca: Then, I don't know what to tell you Juliet. If you fold now, everyone will get hurt. You won't be helping anyone but yourself by telling the truth now.

J: You mean _you'll_ get hurt. _You_ might lose your cut of my money.

Ca: Hey, if I go down, you go down with me, Missy. We're a package deal in this situation...So if you really want to keep your precious father and step-mother somewhat happy, you'll make sure they never find out how you manipulated them.

After that final comment, Catherine ends the call. Meanwhile, Juliet stares off into space as she lowers the phone from her ear, turns the shower and bathroom light off, and heads into her bedroom. As she sits on her bed, she sits, hugging her knees to her chest. All she can do is cry. Her mother is right. If the truth comes out, no one wins. If she continues to keep this secret, the guilt will keep eating away at her. What's a girl to do?


End file.
